Lie to me A Moe Niley story
by the-lovely-bookworm
Summary: Miley Stuart and Joe Lucas have a problem they love eachother deeply... problem? Joe's 21 and Miley's just 16 ...and dating Nick Joe's brother but what happen's when Miley get's pregnant? well find out in Lie to me a moe story sorry summary suck's
1. Chapter 1

Lie to me (a moe story) Trailer

I do not own the jonas brother's(if I did my dirty mind would be working overtime)or miley cyrus ;)

**Miley Cyrus as Miley Stuart(or however you spell it)**

**Joe Jonas as Joe Lucas.**

**Nick Jonas as Nick Lucas.**

**Kevin Jonas as Kevin Lucas.**

**Demi Lovato as Sonny Munro(agin don't know how to spell it?)**

**Selena Gomez as Alex Russo.**

**and yeah there will be a lot more people ;}**

Okay so this is a try out tell me if I should make it

thank you =).

Please don't leave me she whispered

I have to….hey you know I love you right? He said noticing her disappointment

Yeah I love you too and she smiled that's the number one thing she loved about Joe he always made her smile

But with the good stuff came the bad like after their late night's together he could never just stay a whole night and hold her as much as she wanted

I'll see you later okay he said smiling

Okay bye. And with that he left.

.

.

.

.

Okay so yeah I've said it before and I'll say it again if you haven't noticed I suck at trailer's(or preview's if you will?) but 5 review's until I make it


	2. I love you and you

**I DO NOT OWN THE JONAS BROTHER'S OR MILEY CYRUS OR ANYONE ELSE WHO MAY BE IN MY STORY IT IS JUST A STORY I PROMISE.**

**MILEY CYRUS-MILEY STEWART**

**JOE JONAS-JOE LUCAS**

**NICK JONAS-NICK LUCAS**

**KEVIN JONAS-KEVIN LUCAS**

**TISH CYRUS-TISH STEWART**

**AND A WHOLE LOT MORE YAY.**

JOE" she giggled as he kissed her neck.

Mm" he grunted.

Nick is coming over soon you have to get out of here before he come's".

Ugh when are you going to dump him?" He asked her as he lifted the hem of her skirt.

When will you turn 17 or I become legal?" She let out a small moan.

Whatever just try not to kiss him please?" He said getting off of her

Joe he's my boyfriend".

Well….so….am…I" he said in between kisses

Yes but he doesn't know about you" she said pushing him towards the door

Ooo I see what your doing" he turned her around and shoved her into the door kissing her roughly.

JOE" she gasped.

"slam" they heard a sound downstairs'.

What the hell was that?!" she asked startled.

Miley sweetie Nicolas is here". Mrs,Stewart her mother said.

Shit" Joe muttered as he buckled his pant's back up.

I'll be down in a minute" she replied hoarsely

Joe get out now" she said pushing him towards the window

Okay but before I go" he said as he was halfway through the window.

Yeah?!" she said fussing

Kiss me" he smirked.

Ugh" and she kissed him deeply

That's more like it" he said happily.

Okay now go"

Fine I'll kiss ya later he smiled.

Bye Joe.

MILEY RAY" her mom called again

Coming mom bye" she gave him another quick kiss on the cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey she said as nick gave her a kiss on the cheek.

I missed you he said happily.

You too she said with a pang of guilt.

Wanna watch a movie?

Sure com on they went up too her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXABOUT AN HOUR INTO THE MOVIEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MILEY'S P.O.V….

Mmnn I couldn't help but moan nick was a really good kisser maybe even better than Joe…Joe I started feeling guilty again this whole two boyfriend's deal was more complicated than I had expected "oh" I gasped as he started…well let's just say moving south I could feel him smiling against my skin "UGH NICK JUST FUC o.0 me and get it over with"

Shh he said with a smirk on his face "your mom will hear you" as he started to undress himself.

Nick I- " oh crap he took off his shirt and I forgot what I was saying.(who wouldn't…sorry I'm a horn doggy lol)

He smiled again and took off his pants then we…..well HAD SEX oh boy did we ever woo that is all I can say I didn't feel guilty about that who could …well beside's a nun but then again she's cheating on god and there's many thing's Joe can do smiting me is not one of them and if anyone was a god right now it would be nick (okay really icky lol)

Then before I knew it my eye's started drooping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay not a good first episode but I do get better(well at least I hope so 2 review's before I make the next one yeah I have no faith in if anyone like's these so there will never be high hope's for review's =)


	3. You are so pregnant dude

**OKAY SO I HAVE SKIPPED 2 WEEK'S YUP I SKIP A LOT WHEN I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING lol**

**I DO NOT OWN MILEY CYRUS THE JONAS BROTHER'S OR ANYONE ELSE I USE**

**MILEY CYRUS-MILEY STUART**

**JOE JONAS-JOE LUCAS**

**NICK JONAS-NICK LUCAS**

**KEVIN JONAS-KEVIN LUCAS**

**TAYLOR SWIFT-MARYELLEN BARKS(STUPID NAME I KNOW NO OFFENCE IF YOU NAME IS MARYELLEN=)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

MILEY'S P.O.V

So who's better in bed?

Seriously your asking me that? One of the thing's I love about Mary is she knows about Joe and Nick but still think's nice of me although she can be quite blunt about thing's.

Yes oh and who's bigger?" she seemed really excited

Maryellen!

Please Mile's I'm a poor virgin I don't have the sexy Jonas boy's to take care of me"

I swear to god I am going to-uh oh.

What Miles what's wrong you look pale?

I-"I couldn't even get the word's out I ran behind a tree and just puked my gut's out.

Miley! She ran up to me as I was still doing it.

Oh sweetie let's get you home come on.

Wait" I said thinking about it.

What? She asked me confused.

We need to stop at the drug store.

Why?

Causeithinkimaybepregnant.

I'm sorry I didn't catch that?

I think I may be pregnant" than I gasped and clamped my hand's over my mouth now that I said it out loud it felt real.

Whoa" is all she said she looked even more confused.

Maryellen please something .

It's all going to be okay let's go get you a test and no matter what I'll help you" then she gave me a reassuring smile that's when I could feel the tear's burn my eye's .

Awe sweetie don't cry it's going to be okay.

Thank you let's go..

XWHEN THEY GET HOME IN MILEY'S ROOM.

Okay let's do this I sighed.

WELL? She asked as I came out.

I don't know yet I have to wait 3 minute's"

Oh okay and then we just sat there in silence.

"beep beep beep" the alarm on my phone went off.

Okay "I sighed "let's get this over with" as I picked it up I saw a pink bar my inside's jumped "PINK THAT MEAN'S I'M NOT PREGNANT YAY"I started jumping around like an idiot and I didn't care.

UMM miles Mary said in a low voice.

What I said turning around I mean come on she's supposed to be happy for me did she want me to be a teen mother?!

Pink mean's positive …

Wha- what" I breathed out SHE WAS lying she had to be I can't be I started to panic .

You are so pregnant dude" she said looking at me through her bang's..

.

.

.

**YAY CHAPTER 2 ,**

**2 REVIEW'S FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	4. Okay how about the truth this time?

**I DO NOT OWN MILEY CYRUS THE JONAS BROTHER'S OR ANYONE ELSE I MAY USE**

**MILEY CYRUS-MILEY STUART.**

**NICK JONAS-NICK LUCAS.**

**JOE JONAS-JOE LUCAS.**

**KEVIN JONAS-KEVIN LUCAS.**

**TAYLOR SWIFT-MARYELLEN BARK'S.**

**OKAY NOW ON WITH THE STORY.**

**MILEY'S P.O.V.**

**Mary please tell me your joking "I said she had to be!**

**I'm so sorry sweetie but" she then held out the box I quickly took it and then I saw blue was negative pink was positive and I couldn't help it I just started bawling and fell to my knee's **

**Oh sweetie" come here and she held me until I calmed down a little bit.**

"**How-why di-did this happen to m-me "I mean I was a good person…when I wanted to be it's not like I kicked puppies or anything like that I just don't understand.**

"**Miles I don't know babe but you need to tell Joe and Nick." she said patting my back.**

'**Yeah I guess your right I-I'll tell them tomorrow".**

**XXXXXTOMORROW DUN DUNN! DUNNN LOLXX**

"**Hey Mile's" I heard a familiar voice behind me.**

"**Hey Joe" I sighed no time like the present.**

"**I have something to tell you" I said turning around.**

"**What is it" then he gasped" DID YOU BREAKUP WITH NICK?!"**

"**Why would she do that?" Nick said coming from behind Joe and wrapped his arm's around me I could see that Joe was trying(and failing) to hide the scowl on his face.**

**Um no-nothing I'll talk to you later Joe Nick can I speak to you in privet please?"**

**I swear I saw Joe perk up he probably think's I'm taking Nick to break up with him I'll have to set him straight when I tell him but right now my main concern was the curious boy standing in front of me.**

"**What is it Miles?" he said happily oh boy I was about to ruin his day.**

"**Miles you okay?".**

"**Yeah why wouldn't I be I have a great life a great family a great house great friend's a great boyfriend(or 2) and I'm pregnant" I made sure to say that last part fast.**

"**Wh-what?" He asked dumbfounded.**

"**Yup you're a great boyfriend".**

"**N-n-no the other thing".**

"**Of yeah I have a great friend".**

"**No Miles you know what I'm talking about what did you say?!"**

"**I'm pregnant" I winced for some reason.**

"**Oh that's what I thought you said" he said sliding down the wall.**

"**Nick are you okay?" I asked wearily.**

"**y-yeah just um processing it" he said with his eye's closed I wanted to just be able to say" hey don't be down it might not even be your's so here's to hopin" but I'm not that brave so I just kept my mouth shut .**

"**BBBRRRIIINNGGG" that'll be the bell oh man do I just sit here with him? I bent down and awkwardly patted him on the back I was never good at comforting people **

**"shh we'll get through this together I love you and you love me" over dramatizing much jeez come on it's not that big of a deal I'm only 16 and pregnant with a baby that might be my 16 year old boyfriend's baby or his 21 year old brother's oh man I am such a stank ho y'all (inside joke sorry lol) .**

"**Ho- how about we get to class before we get to late " he said putting on his best fake smile that I didn't deserve.**

"**hey I love you Miles" he said pulling my hand as we walked down the hallway.**

"**I love you too Nicky" I then pecked him lightly on the cheek hopefully it will go better with Joe.**

**XXXAFTER SCHOOL WITH MILEY AND JOE THEY ARE IN HIS CAR AT THE BEACHXXXXXXX**

"**Smiles your scaring me what's going on did you break up with Nick?" Joe asked me sounding a bit cheery,**

"**NO I DIDN'T JOE GOD IS THAT ALL YOU CAN ASK ME?!" I snapped I know I should have been calmer I mean he has every right to ask me that but come on I think I would tell him ugh"**

"**Sorry are ya mad at me" he asked sheepishly probably waiting for me to yell again another thing I loved about Joe he was so sweet and he just understood me I think that's was of the main reason's I fell for him but that's another story for another time **

**"Joe I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled" I said now feeling really guilty.**

"**No it's okay I shouldn't have just assumed what I wanted NOT that I want you and Nick to break up I mean I do but…"I just tuned him out I'll let him ramble while I think of how to tell him Oh I got it**

**" JOE I'M PREGNANT."**

"**Are you sure?" he said in a serious tone.**

"**Yes I am positive"(so was the test)**

"**Well then Miley get out of the car" oh he is not making me walk home.**

"**Excuse me"**

"**Get out of the car now" his voice piped up a bit. So I got out so did he.**

"**Um Joe what are we doieeeeeeee" I screamed as he picked me up with a smile on his face did this mean he was happy?**

"**Joe?**

"**Yeah Mile's" he said excitedly.**

"**Your happy I'm pregnant?".**

"**Yes Miles I am I don't know how we'll be able to tell our parent's or if anyone will press charges but we can do this were going to have a baby oh I'm going to be the best dad in the world" uh oh I don't think he get's it" **

**"Joe" I said trying to get his attention.**

"**And we can get a house together and if it's a boy I'll teach him how to play base ball and football" **

"**Joe"**

"**Or if it's a girl she'll be daddy's little girl"**

"**Joe!"**

"**But all those boy's better stay away from her or I'll cut their ball-**

"**JOE!" I said not being able to hold in my annoyance any more**

"**Yeah Miles" he said not noticing.**

"**What about Nick?**

"**Oh Miles is that what your worrying about" yes yes god yes he got it but he seemed really calm about it.**

"**Yeah Joe of course I'm worried"**

"**Well he will have to understand when he see's how in love we are" yeah Joe's right he wil-wait what the hell is this boy talking about?**

"**um Joe what are you saying?"**

"**Well when Nick knows were having a baby together and he see's how happy we are he'll have to be happy for us".**

"**Um no Joe it might not be yours" I said carefully didn't help he looked crushed.**

"**But that would me you…and Nick had..sex" realization dawned on him and now he looked angry.**

"**I thought you said you would try not to kiss him not fuck him!."**

"**Joe please calm down" I said he looked like he was going to rip someone's head off and since it was just him and me I didn't like the odd's.**

"**CALM DOWN CALM DOWN GOD MILE'S YOU TELL ME YOU AND NICK HAD SEX AND YOU WANT ME TO BE CALM ****YOUR PREGNANT!**** AND FOR ALL I KNOW IT'S NOT MINE YOUR SUCH A FUCKING SLUT!" he spat at me and got in his car slamming down on the break's leaving me with tear's that I just now realized were pouring out of my eye's god how could he say that to me I always thought I was one but Joe was the one to dispel me before I could finish and to know he really believed it well that just sucked and now I have to walk home alone sobbing did I happen to mention my house was twelve miles away…**_**crap.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay so for once I think I did a pretty good job on this chapter so no mean comment's (now or ever really I cant take criticism I'm a baby lol) so yeah 2 review's for the next one.**

**Oh when you review will you tell me if you want a flashback story which wouldn't be that long but it will be when Miley and Nick started dating and when Joe and Miley got together so yeah tell me if you want that it wont interfere with this story though so yeah**

**Oh and P.S (I don't think I really had to do that lol) at the starting they are in school Joe was dropping Nick off and when Joe and Miley were talking Nick was grabbing his stuff from Joe's car Joe is in collage (but he still lives' at home) so yeah I hope you don't get confused.**

**Thank you for reading =) **


	5. Dude you are so boned

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN MILEY CYRUS JONAS BROTHER'S TAYLOR SWIFT OR ANYONE ELSE I MAY USE.**

**OH MY gosh you guy's are the coolest people on earth I asked for 2 review's and I got 4 (may not seem like a lot to you but it really mean's a lot to me) and I will do the flashback series' it's going to be called when we met(there's a you tube series' called that but I just like the name I'm not stealing her series just the name lol)**

**So yeah to make thing's clear I will make it and you guy's are amazing lol.**

**Oh and P.S MadameBubblegum Nick and Miley have had sex more than just that one time she just didn't want Joe to get jealous so she didn't tell him it was after 2 week's when she took the test so hope that cleared that up lol **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Miley Cyrus-Miley Stuart.**

**Nick Jonas-Nick Lucas**

**Joe Jonas-Joe Lucas**

**Kevin Jonas-Kevin Lucas.**

**Taylor Swift-Maryellen Barks.**

**Now On with the story.**

…

**..**

**.**

**Joe's P.O.V.**

**How could she do this to me I -I don't even know what to say I am just so angry I want to just walk up to nick and rip his fucking Face off oh great speak of the devil now there he is talking to mom and dad..wait why is he talking to them**

"**SHE'S WHAT?!" I heard my mom shout wait does Nick know did he just tell Mom and Dad well what ever I'm going up to my room and hopefully sleep will take over…..**

**Nick's POV(before Joe came home)**

"**Just breath Nick okay here we go " Mom Dad may I speak to you for a moment?"**

"**Yeah sure honey what's up" mom said.**

"**UMM I need to tell you guy's something and your not gonna like it".**

"**Oh you know you can tell us anything sweetheart Now what's wrong?" mom asked in the sweetest tone oh god.**

"**Um well" 'slam' I turned to see Joe coming through the door he scowled at me I'll have to ask what I did later but for now…**

"**Miley's pregnant" I said just blurting it out.**

"**SHE'S WHAT?!" my mom said shooting straight up oh crap here come's the slapping I braced myself for it but it never came my mom just started crying oh man she's crying I made my own mother cry this is bad so bad"**

"**Mom I-I'm sorry" it was all I could say I stood up grabbed my key's and ran out the door towards my car got in and just gunned it I didn't know where I was going hell I didn't know if I was coming back I just had to get out …but wait there was something ,something big how could I forget..Miley I cant just leave her she's pregnant oh wow I cant believe I didn't think of this earlier I need to find her and so now I knew my destination I was going to find Miley.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/**

**MILEY'S POV.**

**He hate's me as he should I mean how could I be so stupid I want it to be Nick's so that Joe wouldn't get into trouble but I also wanted it to be Joe's cause I think he would genuinely love this baby and help me raise it oh god I'm so stupid I fell to my knee's crying.**

"**Miley?" I heard a familiar voice come from behind me.**

"**Are you crying?" he asked me curiously .**

"**N- no I'm just ugh I cant think of anything "**

"**Wh- what did you want Nick?" I asked if Joe told him here was the last place I wanted to be**

"**Let's run away" what did he just say ugh this pregnancy is doing something to my brain .**

"**What did you say?" **

"**Run away with me we can have this baby and get married" He knelt in front of me and said.**

"**Nick were 16 year's we can't get married "**

"**Why Not were having a kid together don't you want to marry me? "he asked looking a bit hurt.**

"**No Nick come on it's not that I just don't think were old enough"**

"**Please I love you and you love me right?**

"**Yes of course"**

"**Then let's do this".**

"**Nick. I…WE…WE just can't okay I'm sorry" oh my gosh I'm going to do this I felt like I could start hyperventilating **

"**Why not?!" I could tell he was getting upset.**

"**NICK we are 16 year's old I don't know about you but to be perfectly honest I'm not ready to leave my mom and dad."**

"**Well we can come visit".. He said trying to convince me.**

"**Nick! If we runaway then we can't just come back."**

"**Well that's what the phone and internet is for just other then your parent's name one reason we can't go"**

"**One? Hell I'll name six…**

"**1 we have school and if I am going to be a teen mother than I will have my education I want to make something of myself **

**2 we have no money.**

**3 we were stupid enough to make this baby now we should be responsible enough to handle the consequences head on and not runaway **

**4 were 16 were not even legal to get married let alone get an apartment. **

**5 it's not fair for me you or this baby if we just throw away our future's which is what we will be doing if we runaway."**

……**..**

"**And six?" He asked looking discouraged.**

"**Joe"….I said slowly now realizing that there might not even be a Joe ugh.**

"**What about Joe?" oh crap Nick doesn't know great going stupid ugh.**

"**Umm he's your family he would miss you too much so yeah 6 reason's" I said holding up six finger's dumbly.**

"**I guess your right" he said looking crushed great maybe I should just go find Kevin and kick him in his naughty bit's and then go tell Frankie Santa isn't real yeah then all the Lucas boy's will feel the same **

"**Uh Nick I know this may not be the best time but could you give me a ride home?"**

"**Of course Mile's your pregnant I would never let you walk home.." oye if only Joe was this kind to me hmm maybe I should just tell Nick I'm boning Joe and might be pregnant with his kid.**

"**Hey Nick?" yeah you know what I am a mature adult I need to face thing's head on I can't lecture nick and then not do anything.**

"**Yeah Miles?**

"**I slept with Joe and there's a strong possibility that this baby is Joe's…**

**WHAT" Nick said looking furious…**_**crap.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Happy April fool's day woo lol**

**So yeah my sister kindly pointed out to me (not really she's a huge bitch Nicole of your reading this then SCREW YOU! Lol) that in a couple of the last chapter's I put Jonas instead of Lucas so to clear thing's up Nick Joe Kevin and Frankie are the Lucas brother's ARE YOU HAPPY NOW NICOLE?!**

**Lol sorry but yeah 2 review's for the next one please I'm not very proud of this chapter but I'm trying so yeah bye now.**

I DO NOT OWN MILEY CYRUS THE JONAS BROTHER'S OR ANYONE ELSE I MAY USE


	6. Boy's are stupid

**I DO NOT OWN MILEY CYRUS TAYLOR SWIFT JONAS BROTHER'S OR ANYONE ELSE I MAY USE**

**MILEY CYRUS-MILEY STUWART.**

**JOE JONAS-JOE LUCAS.**

**NICK JONAS-NICK LUCAS.**

**KEVIN JONAS-KEVIN LUCAS.**

**TAYLOR SWIFT-MARYELLEN BARKS.**

**DEMI LOVATO-MITCHIE TORRES.**

**XXXXOKAY NOW ON WITH THE STORYXXXXXX**

**MILEY'S POV.**

"**Please say something ..anything" I whispered not being able to stand the silence any longer as he drove me to my house.**

"**What do you want me to say?"**

"**I-I don't know call me a bitch slap me do something"**

**Why?**

**Huh? I asked**

**Why did you guy's do this to me was it the sex or every time I would say I love you did you just go to him and laugh at me?"**

**Nick no we-I it just sort of happened"**

**HOW DID IT HAPPEN WAS I NOT GOOD ENOUGH?!**

**NICK please don't yell at me" I said crap I started crying ugh I'm such a girl.**

"**NO YOU WANTED ME TO SPEAK FINE I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME LET ALONE WITH MY BROTHER YOU ARE SUCH A WHORE NO YOUR WORSE THAN THAT YOU'RE A BITCH AND YOU KNOW WHAT I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW DAMMIT" he said hitting the steering wheel making me flinch and I started crying harder.**

**Nick please just pull over?**

**OH YEAH WHY SHOULD I?!**

**BECAUSE YOUR SCARING ME!"I said now starting to sob.**

**Oh god Miles I'm sorry" he said pulling over I'm guessing he realized how scared I was.**

**No please just you have no reason to apologize "I said he really didn't I'm the one who caused all this I just need to leave before I upset him even more.**

**It's not that far so I'll just walk the rest of the way home" I said getting out..**

**Miley wait up" I turned to see him getting out of his car grabbing his coat**

"**what are you doing?"**

**You want to walk then I'll walk with you" oh god I just told him I have been sleeping with his brother and he still want's to make sure I'm okay god I'm a bitch.**

**Here" he said putting his coat around me aww he was so sweet none of this I deserved but what can I do nick is just sweet like that and with that last gesture we walked together in a comfortable silence .**

**XXXXXXTHE NEXT DAYXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So what are you guy's now?" Maryellen asked me as we walked to school.**

**I'm not sure exactly but well were ..in processing." I said not sure if that was the right word for it but yeah.**

**Processing? What the hell does that mean?"**

**I don't know okay all I do know for sure is Joe is pissed at me." I said honestly.**

**And Nick?" she said staring at me intently.**

**Nick?"**

**Yeah what abut Nick?"**

**Well he's as sweet as ever so I don't know how he's feeling cause after that blow up I think he's afraid to be mean to me." Nick was brought up to be kind and treat women with respect.**

**Yeah I mean at least he said he was sorry unlike Joe the jerk"**

**Hey now come on he had every right to be mad I cheated on him"**

**No uhuh you cheated on Nick with Joe ,Joe knew about Nick so there was no cheating involved with Nick or on Joe? Ugh I'm confused" we laughed as we walked into school.**

**XXXYEAH WHATEVER THEY WENT TO ALL THEIR CLASSES SO NOW SCHOOL'S OVERXXX**

**Hey smelly" someone said behind me.**

**Oh shut the hell up Mitch the bitch!" Maryellen said.**

_**What did you just say**_**?" oh man this is all Mary needed she may seem sweet but she's has 2 strike's against her for fighting.**

**Maryellen let's just go please?!"**

**Yeah just go Maryellen" ugh she said that in the most annoying tone I have ever heard,**

**EEEPPP JOEY" she yelled and started clapping her hand's then she ran past us and I heard a kissing sound ugh.**

**Whoever this Joey is I feel bad for him" I whispered to Maryellen and then giggled.**

**Um Miles let's go" she said pulling me away.**

**Umm where going the wrong way" I said turning around.**

**Miles no" she tried stopping me.**

**Oh my god" my voice broke how why OH I felt as though I had just been punched in the gut there was Joe my Joe with Mitchie's leg's wrapped around him and they were kissing I could feel the tear's burn my eye's but just when I was about to break down I felt a pair of strong hand's come to my arm's and lead me towards the parking lot I got pushed into a car and Maryellen got in back.**

"**Are you okay?" **_**he **_**asked me.**

**Ye-yeah I- I'm fine" to late I started crying **

**Miles come her" Nick said pulling me over to his lap I'm crying over another guy and he's still trying to comfort me why did I ever think Joe was better than Nick.**

**Ca-can we g-go home please?"**

**Yeah sure" he said letting me go.**

**We drove home in silence.**

**XXAND HOUR LATER NICK AND MARYELLEN WENT HOMEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**knock knock" I heard someone downstairs' mom dad Brandi Noah and Braisen were at grandma's for the day so I went down to see who it was…**

**I opened the door and I couldn't believe who it was**

**What are you doing here? **

**Mile's I'm sorry" Joe said holding a bouquet of flower's.**

**Again you people are full of awesomeness I asked for 2 review's and got three so yay woooo lol so again 2 review's for the next one please oh and with "when we met" I'll make it after this is over (I'm only doing this until 20 chapter's) if I get enough review's I might make a sequel but I'm not sure anyone like's these so yeah bye now lol.**


	7. No sex some drugs and a little rocknroll

**disclaimer! **I DO NOT OWN MILEY CYRUS TAYLOR SWIFT JONAS BROTHER'S OR ANYONE ELSE I MAY USE

MILEY CRYUS-MILEY STUWART.

JOE JONAS-JOE LUCAS.

NICK JONAS-NICK LUCAS.

KEVIN JONAS-KEVIN LUCAS.

TAYLOR SWIFT-MARYELLEN BARK'S.

DEMI LOVATO-MITCHIE TORRES.

XXXXXXXNOW ON WITH THE STORYXXXXXXX

**MILEY'S POV:**

**Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked**

"**I uh …I'm sorry for what I did too you " he said looking down.**

**And what did you do?" I was more then happy to let my bitchy side out cause all I wanted to do it cry.**

"**I- me and Mitchie it ..just sort of happened"…ugh was that the best he could do?**

**Oh? When did this all happen?"**

"**Two week's ago" he said bracing himself as if I was going to hit him but I was just in utter shock..**

**TW- Two week's?" but we were still together then that means he was doing her while we were together oh my gosh I'm such an idiot to think he actually cared about me and at that moment the only thing that I felt I could say really needed to come out..**

**hey Joe?"**

"**Yeah?"**

**You can go now" I said closing the door..**

**Gah that felt good no it wasn't a mental break down which consisted of me stomping my feet screaming I hate you I'm just not that kind of person and what good would it do?**

**All I really needed now was the one thing I may have very well already lost so I picked up my phone and dialed **_**his**_** number …**

**XXXXXXXWITH JOEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**JOE'S POV:**

**She slammed the door on my face and I knew I had deserved it but still she couldn't have me and Nick and not expect me to have someone but still I guess I was in the wrong here cause at least she was honest this whole time you know except the whole" I had sex with Nick" part**

" **I JIZZ RIGHT IN MY PANT'S EVERYTIME YOUR NEXT TO ME AND WHEN WERE HOLDING HAND'S IT'S LIKE HAVING SEX WITH ME YOU SAY I'M PREMATURE I JUST CALL IT EX-" that was Mitchie's ring tone so I knew what was going to come of this call I sighed than answered it..**

**(A/N Joe is bold Mitchie Isn't) **

**Hello?"**

"Hey Joey whatcha doin?"**she said in a very plain way she was trying to sound sexy well she didn't why did I put up with her again?**

**Walking home why?" I asked even though I knew full well why she called with Mitchie it was always one of two thing's sex or a party.**

**"**Come over please**?" she said I could tell just by hearing the change in her voice that she was putting on her pout face what an _idiot _does she think I can see her god.**

**Why should I?"I decided to mess with her.**

**"**Because I need you right now and I'm wearing a dress**" ****she said in a low voice which sounded quite Manish.**

**So what's the big deal with that you always were dresses"**

"yeah but I'm wearing a dress**!" she said emphasizing the dress part.**

**And" I asked expectantly.**

"And nothing else**"**

**Okay I'll be the first to admit she was really annoying and selfish and a huge bitch but if there was one thing that girl could say is she was good in bed so before I could tell my penis to stop acting as my brain I was already half way too **_**her**_** house……**

**XXXXXXXXXXWITH MILEYXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**MILEY'S POV:**

"**Are you sure your okay Miley" Nick asked me for the seventh time leave it to me to call him ask him to come over get him all the way here and then throw up the minute he walk's through the door god all over the floor to and a little bit on his shoes all I wanted to do right now was crawl under a rock and sleep for a thousand year's.**

**Yeah I'm fine and I'm sorry for puking on you" I said wincing my stomach was doing uncomfortable flip's **

**And I felt like I was going to puke again ugh I hated this feeling.**

"**No miles your pregnant it's okay this is normal and I'll have to get used to it if this is going to be happening for the next what nine months?" okay I'll admit that was sweet enough to put a smile on my face.**

"**so what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked and that immediately wiped it right off.**

**Um yeah about that.. Come let's sit" we walked back into my room he helped me of course and then we sat down on my bed .**

**Nick?**

"**Yeah Miles?"**

**Do you still love me?"**

"**Of course what kind of question is that I'll always love you."**

**Well can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?**

…**silence…." oh crap he wasn't going to say that did it we were over I could feel the tear's burn my eye's"**

"**Mile's I-"**

**No" I said with a gasp" It's okay what I did was unforgivable I'm sorry I just assumed that we could but it's okay." I said standing up and the tear's fell.**

"**Miles come her" he tugged on my wrist and pulled me into a hug..**

"**I already forgave you but I need to know something before we can go back to the way we were ..or at least somewhat what we were."**

**What is it I'll do anything"**

"**I don't want you to see Joe anymore.**

**Nick if you hadn't noticed me and Joe are over.**

"**No I mean I don't want you to see or talk to him anymore he's just caused to many problem's.**

**O-okay I can do that" it wasn't going to be to hard I didn't **

**Want to see or talk to him again.**

"**Okay" he smiled and placed a light kiss on my lip's I kissed him back while deepening it he depend it more and before I could tell you what was happening I found myself on the bed with Nick on top of me as much as the pregnancy hormone's wanted I couldn't let this go any farther so I started pushing lightly on his shoulder's to let him know it was time to stop he took the hint and pulled back and gave me a confused look.**

**It's for the best someone could walk in at any moment" not true I was just nervous but just as he was about to say something my door swung open.**

"**WHAT THE HELL" Maryellen stood there with her jaw hanging open I would laugh so hard if a fly flew in there right now.**

**Um Mary would you please close your mouth? She shut it then opened it again.**

"**What are you guy's doing?" she asked.**

"**Umm were just talking" Nick said .**

"**Oh please Nick whatever your sellen I aint buyin now tell me the truth and if your just talking why is Miley's shirt unbuttoned?" she added with a smirk oh crap how could I not notice that it's so embarrassing .**

**You want to know the truth?" she nodded.**

**We were making out there I said it now if we could be mature adults about th-" **

"**Miley and Nicky sittin in a tree k-I-s-s-ing first come's love than come's… "she stopped herself and I laughed she seemed to forget about the little baby problem.**

"**oh shut up it's hard to remember since you not showing yet" she playfully glared at me.**

"**so um Mary not that I'm not glad you hear harassing us and all but why are you her exactly?" Nick asked**

"**Oh yeah I did come here for something thanks' Nicky boy" Mary said **

**I never knew why but for some odd reason Mary and Nick never really got along they were some much alike it would scare you but they absolutely hated each other when I wasn't in the room I could hear them going at each other's throat's so I'm came to the conclusion that if I stayed in the room when they both were here then no fighting my plan has been working so far although they didn't make it easier for each other but what ever I just now realized that I was tuning Mary out uh oh I better listen..**

"**so will you come?" she asked enthusiastically.**

**"Umm"****I looked over at Nick for some help he mouthed the word "party" to me.**

**"Mary not that I'm not flattered but I don't think I'm in the best condition to party" I said lamely**

"**Aw Miles please it would be a lot funnier if you went please?!" damn it she gave me the saddest look ever so I did what I always do at time's like this..**

**Okay" she squealed I caved what else is new. **

**XXXXXX2 HOURS LATER PARTY TIME WOOXX**

**MILEY'S POV: **

**When we got to the party it was really nothing special just another high school kegger yes there was the trade mark guy shouting out chant's shirtless and the couple making out on the couch there was a guy smoking in a corner which Nick quickly steered me away from he hated party's but he came to make sure I would be safe how sweet aw I'll give him a kiss for that later.**

**But just then I saw Mitchie and Joe tongue wrestling in the kitchen ugh **

**"does she have any class?" I asked Mary.**

**"Oh yeah but that went down the drain the minute she decided she wanted to be cool" **

**we both laughed a little while later me and Mary were dancing and having fun Nick told me it was getting late so He was going to get the car Mary had to go to the bathroom so I was left standing in the middle of everyone dancing then I felt someone pull me into a room I immediately got freaked about ready to claw this person's eye's out until I realized it was joe..huh the feeling was still there.**

**What do you want?" I asked coldly.**

**"I just need for you to understand something"..**

**Oh yeah and what's that?" I asked.. not that I cared.**

**"I love you and only you and when Nick realizes that you love me more than him I'll be right here waiting".**

**Well Joe I'd hate to break it to you but that will never ever happen" just then the door opened and Nick followed by Mary came through looking utterly relived and a tad confused.**

"**what are you two doing in here?" Nick asked narrowing his gaze at Joe and let me tell you if look's could kill Joe would be dead six way's to Sunday bye now..**

**We were just-" **

**Saying goodbye" I cut Joe off I didn't need to hear what he was going to say instead I grabbed Nick's hand and pulled him out the door with Mary in suit.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Oo drama I wonder what will happen with Joe and Miley or Miley and Nick or Nick and Mary or Joe and Nick or Joe and Mitchie (did I confuse you cause that confused me lol)**

**Oh and hint it say's niley and moe so don't think there over just yet cause I still haven't figured out who she will end up with if she end's up with either of them or who the baby's daddy will be so yeah….**

**Okay so I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've written so I am really proud of my self thank you two the people who reviewed last time it make's my day when you guy's review so yeah thank you **

**Now that being said 2 review's for the next one please and thank you =)**


	8. You say I'm an idiot I say your stoopid

**DISCLAIMER!I DO NOT OWN MILEY CYRUS TAYLOR SWIFT JONAS BROTHER'S OR ANYONE ELSE I MAY USE**

**MILEY CRYUS-MILEY STUWART.**

**JOE JONAS-JOE LUCAS.**

**NICK JONAS-NICK LUCAS.**

**KEVIN JONAS-KEVIN LUCAS.**

**TAYLOR SWIFT-MARYELLEN BARK'S.**

**DEMI LOVATO-MITCHIE TORRES.**

_I have again skipped it's been seven month's Miley has been avoiding Joe at all cost's which hasn't been that hard since Nick has been with her most of the time all the family's know and her parent's were mad but then realized the only thing they could do was support her her and Nick are good_

_Miley will be on her seven month in a week so yeah._

_(I'm the youngest in my family so I have no idea how pregnancy work's so if I get anything wrong forgive me)_

XXXXXXOKAY NOW ON WITH THE STORYXXXXX

MILEY'S POV:

Ugh as much as I love this baby it's got to stop kicking!" my little nudger hasn't stopped kicking since about 2 month's ago it's really killing my bladder and I am in so much pain usually I never complain but even I have my limit's..

"Miles come on baby aren't you excited were going to find out the sex!" he said happily…

I mean I couldn't blame him we were about to find out if we'll be having a girl or a boy personally I wanted a boy but I would love it the same whether it was a girl boy heck if it was both.. Okay that would be little weird but I would still love it.

Yeah but Nick let's get you pregnant and see how you handle going to the bathroom 7 time's a day at the very least or we could see how you deal with blowing up the size of a mountain" I said pushing my stomach out not that I needed any help to do that I was my own planet right now in fact I bet if you paid close attention you'd see that I have my own orbit…

Ugh I'm fat" I said dryly

"You are not your pregnant and just as beautiful as ever" he said caressing my cheek I'll admit I liked the attention he was so sweet oh man I breathed out were here..

"Where here!" he said excitedly

Thank you captain obvious" I whispered

"Heard that!"

You were supposed to" okay not really but what the hell ever.

"You were supposed to" he mimicked I decided to scare him I made myself tear up.

Do- do I sound like that" I sniffled bingo he looked guilty it had taken all of my strength to not laugh I decided to kick it up a notch I put my head up like I was trying to hold it in then I broke out in sobs.

"Mi…I'm so sorry I was just kidding we were having fun you know?"

OH NICK NO AS A MATTER IF FACT I DON'T KNOW YOU THINK I SOUND LIKE THAT HOW HORRIBLE.

"I then started breaking down again

"Miley please I didn't mean it look we bought know I'm an ass that's nothing new just please don't be upset I'm really, really sorry" he said touching my shoulder.. I then proceeded to jerk it away.

DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" he looked scared I had to let him in on the joke..

Awe Nicky boy don't fret I'm only joking dumb boy" I giggled he looked angry and then pounced he lunged at me and started tickling my side's I couldn't help but scream I started hitting him playfully.

Nick . st-..stop your ummm hurting me..yeah that work's your killing me nick oh I see the light..

"oh don't fret miles go into the light "he said mocking me again then he placed a soft kiss to my lips then as usual I ended up deepening it he began kissing my neck by this point I had no idea how long we've been out here that is until I heard a tap ,tap, tap on the window we both broke apart breathing unevenly and saw lacy my doctor smirking at us.

"Umm we were just.." he trailed off looking at me.

"Trying for twin's cause you do know that's a myth right" oh joy I had forgotten she was also a smartass.

Well thank you for your input let's get this thing moving..

I said getting up okay so I was really not in the mood. For smartass comment's is ugh.

We got inside she told me the routine as if I would have forgotten I scowled as they put the freezing ass cold jell on me.

"okay and you can be expecting….

XXXXWITH JOEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JOE'S POV:

"OO and we could totally put taffeta in it after all taffeta is the new glitter"

Oh my god could you shut up for five second's" to you it may have sounded harsh to you but this girl hasn't stopped talking since I got here THREE HOUR'S AGO!

"ugh Joey what has gotten into you you've been so moody with me lately and frankly I just don't like it … however if you were willing to show me how sorry you were than me being the forgiving person I am will forget this ever happened" she said whispering in my ear ugh I had to do it before I lost my nerve.

Mitchie I just can't do this anymore"

"what are you saying Joey?"

Look you're a really great gir-" okay no she wasn't how do I say this.

It's really nothing you di- ugh.

Okay truth it's definitely you not me and you're a huge bitch and were through bye whore" I said walking out the door I heard her scream my name but all I could think about was how to get Miley back just as I walked through my door I saw Miley her family and mine all sitting in the living room Miley looked devastated and Nick looking frozen mom dad and the rest of the family's looked worried.

"what's going on you two did something happen to the baby?" Miley looked up and her and Nick locked eye's.

What's going on?" I said as all the eye's in the room fell in me.

"We- uh- um have to tell you guy's something and yes it has to do with the baby's" Miley said finally speaking.

"BABY'S?!" oh wait is that what she said wait what?

Tw- twin's?" I asked breathlessly.

" um yeah I just well we uh just found out" Miley said as if she did something wrong it was time's like this I would want to push her into the wall and kiss her until we couldn't take it anymore but that was probably Nick's place which made me think I really don't know what pisses me off more the fact that Nick get's to do thing's like that without her yelling rape or the fact that the baby's might be his I couldn't take this right now so I ran up to my room slamming my door and sure enough with the nosey family I live with someone was already knocking at my door I was ready with an excuse oh I'm just sleepy is all but when I opened the door it was someone I didn't expect….

Miley?"

"uh Hi" she whispered as she walked past me and sat on my bed….

not that I don't want you here but what are you doing in my room?" I asked with a confused/shocked look on my face**.**

"We need to talk" she said flatly…

TO BE CONTINUED.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yup never thought I'd see the day I made a tbc but I did it and just to state a fact I am currently at the coast in a hotel room with my sis Nicole sleeping on the floor(ha-ha) my mom and dad sleeping in the bed next to me (my mom is snoring so loud but my dad is giving her back up with his lol)

And it's 12:11 am oo and George Lopez is on yay so yeah just thought you needed to know that.

Oh and P.S 2 review's for the next one so yeah please please I beg of you review thank you)

P.P.S I made 2 more chapter's so the minute I get 2 review's the next one will be posted wooo lol


	9. mistake's I've made what I've done

**DISCLAIMER!I DO NOT OWN MILEY CYRUS TAYLOR SWIFT JONAS BROTHER'S OR ANYONE ELSE I MAY USE**

**MILEY CRYUS-MILEY STUWART.**

**JOE JONAS-JOE LUCAS.**

**NICK JONAS-NICK LUCAS.**

**KEVIN JONAS-KEVIN LUCAS.**

**TAYLOR SWIFT-MARYELLEN BARK'S.**

**DEMI LOVATO-MITCHIE TORRES.**

**XXXXXXXNOW ON WITH THE STORYXXXXXXX**

MILEY'S POV:

" Miley?" Joe asked

uh Hi" I whispered as I walked past him and sat on his bed….

"not that I don't want you here but what are you doing in my room?" Joe asked with a confused/shocked look on his face**.**

We need to talk" I said without worry.

"Okay but what?" oh come on you dunce ugh.

Us" cutting to the Chase always worked best when speaking to Joe.

"Um okay so talk" he said motioning to me.

Joe I can honestly say I love Nick but in some way's I think I need you just as much and that kill's me but to make it even worse you go date Mitchie while were together and I just don't think I can trust you enough for us to get back together so what I guess I'm trying to say is I'll always love you but I think it would be best if all of us could be friend's?"

"No" he whispered looking down.

What?" I heard him but I just couldn't believe he said no.

"I said NO how dare you try to make me feel like the bad guy when your just as guilty if not more"

Oh and how is that?""well for starter's your pregnant and your not even sure if it's your boyfriend's or his brother's you've been cheating on him for what 9 month's then you have the nerve to come up here and make me feel bad when you are just as bad of a person no fuck that Miley I'm am tired of feeling guilty of thing's that were for the most part out of my control"

Oh no anger issues came flooding back with that last comment.

Out of your control let's see did I out a gun to your head no I didn't did I force you into anything that you didn't want to do no

did I start any of this NO I DID NOT JOSEPH

And for you to imply that I did well that just show's who you really are and as for me being the worse party in this fyi HE'S YOUR BROTHER yeah he forgave me but you?

when was the last time he spoke to you?

and you know what I came up here to make piece with you so that maybe my son's could have a good life with there uncle but you couldn't let that happen so I am officially done trying you got your wish go back to your little girlfriend because I'm done congratulation's Joe I will never speak to you again"

I said storming out of there I had to it was all I could do to keep from breaking down I tried to put my feeling's behind me to make peace with him but that's it our bridge's are burned I'm done I walked past Nick's confused face and out of the house……….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joe's POV:

What did I do?" I spoke to myself.

"That's what I'd like to know" I heard a voice that hasn't spoken to me in a long time .

Nick"

"Why the hell do you keep doing this to her.. And me I'm your brother how could you?!"

Oh great he was angry at me.

Nick I'm not in the mood for this right now can you yell at me later?"

"No as a matter of fact" he tackled me I feel like my inside's just got smashed with a sludge hammer ugh he started punching me I didn't want to do it but Nick was a strong guy he could really do some damage if he wanted to and trust me he did so I kneed him in the groin he groaned and then I had this mental image of him and Miley together the things he did to her ,he might be the father of her babies' and the anger that I had pent up for so long just exploded and I got on top of him and basically he was my punching bag right now I could have killed him if I hadn't heard a scream come from behind me.

JOE WHAT ARE YOU DOING STOP IT YOUR HURTING HIM STOP" she started pulling on my arm I waved my arm fiercely until I heard another scream escape her mouth and then a bang and that girl was…_MILEY? _

then it hit me what was I doing?

I turned to check on Miley and I didn't like what I saw there she was lying on the floor unconscious with a pool of blood around her head _**oh my god **_when I threw her she must have hit her head I needed to get her help but right when I was about to pick her up someone said my name…

"Joe don't you dare fucking touch her or I will murder you!" Nick whispered harshly he then stood up and shoved me out of the way.

_shit _I muttered he was covered in blood but he crouched down next to Miley and scooped her up in his arm's and walked out of the room…

What have I done?…

**To be continued …………………………**

**Awe what now bitchezzzzzz woo lol so you probably hate me right now and I happen to think Joe is a cool guy so he wont be this evil/violent guy you see now after all who say's there's no such thing as redemption(no really who say's that? Lol 2 review's for the next oh and I'm on a roll 2nd**** chapter in 2 hour's (not posting wise but writing ) I'm going to make the next one …… RIGHT NOW BOO ha-ha bet I scared you huh? Lol bye now**

**Oh and P.s when you review will you tell me which couple you want I'm having trouble deciding who Miley will choose so do you think she should be with Joe or Nick so yeah just write that along with the review thank you.**


	10. What can I say to make this right

DISCLAIMER!I DO NOT OWN MILEY CYRUS TAYLOR SWIFT JONAS BROTHER'S OR ANYONE ELSE I MAY USE

MILEY CRYUS-MILEY STUWART.

JOE JONAS-JOE LUCAS.

NICK JONAS-NICK LUCAS.

KEVIN JONAS-KEVIN LUCAS.

TAYLOR SWIFT-MARYELLEN BARK'S.

DEMI LOVATO-MITCHIE TORRES.

XXXXXXXNOW ON WITH THE STORYXXXXXXX

**Nick's POV:**

**Miley baby please wake up come on you need to wake up!" **

**I was basically yelling at a wall how could Joe do this I know one thing if anything happens to her or these baby's I will never forgive him ever he went way too far this time I came to a stop once we got here I pulled her out of the car and rushed in the guy tried to take her from me he told me she or the baby's could be in serious danger so that got me to let go and while she was getting fixed the nurse checked me out final verdict I had two cracked rib's a black eye and a nearly broken wrist so they put it in a splint but I could really careless I just needed to know that they were going to be okay when I came out of the exam room I found that mine and Miley's family all waiting out there.**

**How did you guy's know we were here?"**

" **oh honey are you okay and Joe called us said you guy's were messing around and he pushed you then you fell down the step's taking Miley with you…" **

**are you freaking kidding me! Ugh he is such a fake and he knows it I could seriously kill him right now if I wasn't so worried about Miley just god please let her be okay then a nurse came out calling out the Cyrus family I got up any way's..**

"**how is my baby" Mrs. Cyrus asked.**

"**well she should be fine but she's going to need to take it easy she hit her head pretty hard and the fall didn't help anything so I suggest bed rest for the next week and a half but she really should be fine" the nurse who I later found was named joy smiled and walked away about twenty minute's later we saw a doctor come out with Miley holding on to his arm she looked like she was in pain then I saw that they had given her stitches and she hated needles when they finally got to us I scooped her in my arm's and hugged her as tight as our bodies would allow it took the sound of the doctor clearing his throat for us to finally break apart slowly.**

"**she's going to need to take these" he said shaking a bottle of pill's.**

**Okay will do can we go now?" I asked looking down at Miley she looked worn out then again I saw how much blood she lost so this is probably normal we soon went home with Miley sleeping on my lap and my mom lecturing me on how I shouldn't mess round next to stair's we dropped Miley off at her house with some convincing due to the fact that she didn't want me to leave her I could tell it was because of Joe so I told her I'd come back later we finally got home to find the house spotless but I walked straight up to my room and low and behold there's Joe sitting on my freshly made bed…**

**What do you want Joe?" I said harshly not really caring how he felt anymore.**

"**I just wanted to say I'm so sorry I should've never done any of this and I wanted to know if Miley was okay?" he looked down guiltily as he should.**

**Why the hell would I tell you you're the one who put her there just get out Joe" I said sitting on my bed**

"**Nick come on were brother's"**

**Yeah we were past tense I'm done with you"**

"**Nick I-"**

**No Joe as far as I'm concerned your dead to me I hate you.**

**That did it he looked hurt it took all of me not to laugh at him then he walked out quietly…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**WHAT THE F*CK IS WRONG WITH YOU GUY'S I ASKED FOR 2 REVIEW'S AND GOT ONE YOU GUY'S ARE JERK'S SO AS PUNISMENT I QUIT SCREW YOU GUY'S HAVE A NICE LIFE CAUSE I'M DONE! BYE~WALK'S AWAY~.**

**.**

Lol I kid I kid but please 2 review's for the next and sorry this one really sucked the bag but the next one will be good I promise


	11. Umm did you pee youself?

**DISCLAIMER!I DO NOT OWN MILEY CYRUS TAYLOR SWIFT JONAS BROTHER'S OR ANYONE ELSE I MAY USE**

**MILEY CRYUS-MILEY STUWART.**

**JOE JONAS-JOE LUCAS.**

**NICK JONAS-NICK LUCAS.**

**KEVIN JONAS-KEVIN LUCAS.**

**TAYLOR SWIFT-MARYELLEN BARK'S.**

**DEMI LOVATO-MITCHIE TORRES.**

**

* * *

**

**Just so you guy's know it's been a whopping 2 week's since the whole Joe fiasco and thank you to the five review's I got in the last chapter I am so happy about that…….**

**And yeah the last three chapter's might have been badly written but like I said(or wrote) I was at the beach and wrote all three chapter's in a period of 3 hour's while going on 2 hour's sleep lol yeah so forgive me I'll try and get my grammar back=)**

**XXXXXXXNOW ON WITH THE STORYXXXXXXX**

MILEY'S POV:

"18" he whispered in my ear as we walked into his house.

"18?~ already it's been an hour.!" I said incredulity.

"what are you two whispering about?" Mrs. Jonas asked us.

Um nothing" we both said in a rush she just eyed us and went back to cooking lunch.

"so what are you two up to this morning? " she then asked us.

"Oh um we were just going to go hang out at the park and then maybe go out to lunch" Nick said.

"Oh that's sound's fun …HEY why don't I go round up Miley's family and you can call you father and we can all go" she said excitedly nick looked mad.

Uh mom I don't think that's a good idea" he said giving her a shut-the-hell-up- kind of look she looked sad.

"no that's okay she's welcome to come with us" I gave a small smile

"Oh great I'll go call" and with that she left the room then nick turned to me.

"Great now where going to have no time together" Nick said looking at me annoyed.

"you know you can never have too much quality time with the family and oo maybe your mom can make some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches oo now I'm hungry" I stated as my stomach growled Nick laughed.

"and look at it this way if you be good today.. "I got really close to him "then I'll be good tonight…Or bad if that's what you want" he shivered I couldn't help but give a smug smirk 7 month's and three week's pregnant and I still got it oh yeah…

"Okay and Miles?" he said grabbing my hand before I could go into the kitchen.

"Yeah babe?"

"19" he said letting go I smiled again.

" O good now I can tell you Brandi isn't going to be able to make it but your mom dad braisen and Noah will be here since Nick's car is out of action you guy's will have to ride with Joe" I grimaced I knew what was coming.

"WHAT NO WHY CAN'T WE GO WITH YOU" nick said half yelling.

" Nicholas don't you dare take that tone with me and yes you will there's not enough room in my car and your dad's meeting us there now you march your but up to Joe's room and tell him to get ready do I make myself clear" MrsLucas said

damn I wanted to go hide Miss Lucas may be a small women but she is just so damn scary and by the look's of it you'd think Nick just crapped himself cause he half walked/ran up the stair's to Joe's room and within five Minute's Joe and Nick were down the stair's so now here we are all in Joe's car Me and Nick are in the back cause he didn't want to sit next to Joe and he wasn't about to let me so now were all just sitting here not saying a word…

"someone please say something…anything?' I practically begged.

"the weather's nice today" Joe simply stated.

"uh No shit Sherlock that's sort of the reason were going to the park" I said he laughed.

"well I see your just a bundle of joy today" he smirked at me through the rear view mirror.

"Yeah yeah just keep driving or we won't give you a tip" I smiled.

"hey Miles" Nick said.

"Yeah Nicky?"

Yeah Nicky" I heard Joe whisper ugh he was mocking me I don't care if I'm uber pissed right now I am going to kick his girl mocking ass later.

"58" he said I could feel my jaw drop.

"58?! It's only been 20 minute's since 19" I stated the obvious.

"I know but you look really good today" he said and I blushed.

"what are you two talking about" Joe said jealousy clear as day in his voice.

"None of your concern" Nick said with a not needed eye roll.

"well were here" Joe said pulling to a stop

"and Nick" he said oh god what was he going to do.

"yes?" Nick said he sounded annoyed.

"try not to look into the water remember what happened last time" he smirked I suppressed a gasp and Nick looked downright pissed if Nick's mom hadn't just pulled up Joe's ass would basically be grass right now.

" Oh you know what just for that I am going to do something no one deserves…well I mean except you cause you just mentioned it and-"

"get on with it I don't have all day" Joe said cutting Nick off.

"you leave me No choice MOM!" Nick yelled Joe looked scared.

"Nick please I was only kidding" Joe begged.

"Yes sweetie" she smiled.

"Joe told me to try not to look into the water remember what happened last time and then he smirked I didn't do anything to him" Nick pouted gee how sexy is that gah I got up and walked away while Joe was getting yelled at and Nick was laughing and pointing behind Mrs., Lucas's back.

"Miley" I heard a little squeak behind me.

"Oh hey Noah bear what's up?" I asked bending down ..let me tell you not an easy thing to do.

"why is Joey in trouble?" she asked oh that's right she wasn't even born yet when it happened.

"oh um well Joey was making fun of Nick"

She gasped" why?"

"because Joey like's to" I stated simply.

"oh okay then" she ran off to mom ugh my stomach was pounding what are they doing wrestling in there I patted my stomach hoping that would calm them down but with no avail.

"eww Miles couldn't make it to the bathroom?" I heard Braisen ask me from behind.

"what did you say butt breath?"

"um wow are you too stupid to feel pee?" he asked looking at me as if I were mentally challenged.

"seriously what are you on about" I said clearly annoyed my stomach pain's were getting worse.

"your pant's are soaked" he said pointing to my leg's.

"what they are not you ass-"I gasped Oh no the PAIN IT WAS SO BAD.

"Braisen go get mom now" this cannot be happening.

"Miles what's wrong" he said anxiously.

"Brasion I think I'm having the baby's go get mom NOW" I let out a scream and collapsed onto my knee's as tear's fiiled my eye's god why did this have to hurt so bad.

"Miley oh my god" I heard my mom _BARLY _I was in to much pain right now to care who was talking then I felt someone pick me up I opened my eye's to see my dad carrying me I gripped on tight to his shoulder's and Buried my head into his chest it was to early for this to happen we haven't even finished the baby's room yet.

"IT'S TO EARLY"I screamed and let out another sob.

"shh Miles calm down were almost there" I then opened my eye's to find my self in the car and I guess that's when I blacked out…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gah this one blow's but whatever and yeah just Pm(or however you say it) if you want to know what Joe was talking about I'm just too lazy to write it right now and the whole Nick and Miley thing with the number's yeah you'll find out soon enough lol okay now 2 review's for the next one sooooooooooo BYE!


	12. all the thingsIm sorry for my redemption

********

DISCLAIMER!I DO NOT OWN MILEY CYRUS TAYLOR SWIFT JONAS BROTHER'S OR ANYONE ELSE I MAY USEMILEY CRYUS-MILEY STUWART.

JOE JONAS-JOE LUCAS.

NICK JONAS-NICK LUCAS.

KEVIN JONAS-KEVIN LUCAS.

TAYLOR SWIFT-MARYELLEN BARK'S.

DEMI LOVATO-MITCHIE TORRES.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NICK'S POV:

I sat across from Miley as she got some much needed sleep and then I heard a rustling sound so I got up to check and sure enough one of them was awake but was being quite so I picked ??? Up and then went to sit back down…

"hey Abigail how's it going" she looked up at me with big blue eye's but kept quite I have to say it was quite a surprise when we got her but in a good way I let a chuckle slip…

_(A/N this is a flashback to hmm let's say 2 hour's ago)_

_"Okay now Miley this is the big one I'm going to need you too push with all your might" the doctor said._

_with another scream and a big push out popped a little screaming baby covered in goop."congratulation's it's a…girl?"Really" I said excitedly."yup and would you like to hold her?" did he even have to ask I quickly grabbed her and hugged her into my arm's while Miley was now holding our baby boy…_

_(A/N okay an hour ago now)"what are we going to name them?" she asked me I thought for a second._

_"how about you choose the name for him and I'll choose for her" she seemed to like that idea as she smiled and thought we sat in silence until she broke it first._

_"oo I got it" she held him up proudly before saying""Liam Oliver Lucas" Liam after her Grandfather Oliver after her childhood friend who had died when she was younger a Lucas as my name I smiled at that._

_"well that's a great name" I said I could wrap my head around it but now she needed a name._

_"so what do you got?" she said looking up at me._

_"how about Abigail Rosemary Lucas" she smiled again._

_"I think that's perfect"…_

_(A/N END OF FLASHBACK)_"So Abby were going to have to set some rule's down right now .

Rule 1 no boy's ever.

Rule 2 always listen to us.

Rule3 don't dress like a hooker ever.

Rule 4 no boy's.

Rule 5 absolutely no boy's."

She just started until her big eye's started drooping..

(2 WEEK'S LATER(she say's in an announcer voice still in Nick's POV)

We were walking into Miley's house I was holding Liam and Miley was holding Abigail Joe came down to greet us then grabbed Liam I knew it was because I was holding him but whatever I was going to let Joe considering the was only the third time he's got to hold him Mom was pretty adamant about letting the twin's mother and father be the one's to hold them the most oh if only she knew.

"I've got a surprise for you" Joe said to Miley oh god what did he do now.

"what is it Joe?" Miley asked curiously.

"just come find out…both of you" he motioned for me.

We walked up the stair's and then over to the Nursery Joe told us to close our eye's then when we opened them we well I was shocked it was perfect everything was done

Joe had everything put together and it was all just. Wow I looked over to Miley who had let a few tear's slip she then walked over to just and hugged him I couldn't help but feel a little jealous but I just pushed that into the back of my head.

"Joe this is..just beautiful thank you so much" Miley smiled then Joe did.

"NAH it's the least I could do and I just wanted to apologize for everything that happened" he said looking at Miley then he turned to me this should be could.

"Nick I want to say I am so sorry for everything that went between all of us you're my brother no matter what happens and yeah I jus- I'm sorry" he said handing me Liam" I'll leave you guy's alone bye" he said patting me on the back and giving Miley a light peck on the cheek and then he walked out leaving me confused.

"wow" Miley said.

"I know" I said feeling oddly relived I mean yeah I was pissed but Joe's my big brother and I love him.

"so does this mean were all okay" she said carefully.

"yeah I think so" I said glad.

"good" she smiled wide then Abby started fussing obviously wanting attention.

"hey baby it's okay are you hungry?" Miley said as she unbuttoned her shirt I gulped and prayed she would notice I was still in the room.

"Nick can you get the door on your way out please?" she asked nicely which in Miley term's meant get the f out before I make you, you perv.

"yeah sure" I said walking out Joe was downstairs' talking to Maryellen.

"um Joe may I speak to you alone please?" I asked.

"yeah sure" he said leading me into the other room.

"what did you want to talk about Nick?"

"I'm sorry for saying I hated you" I said wearily.

"yeah me too I should have backed off of miles but Nick I think you can understand what it feel's like to love Miley" he got me there.

"she's just got this way of brightening anyone's day" he said.._damn_ he really loved her but so did I this was going to be a problem but that's for another time.

"I love you man" I said hugging Joe

"yeah and dude" Joe said.

"yeah?"

"you are so gay right now" he said running out of the room.

"yeah run away bitch boy" I said laughing.

"boy's" Maryellen whispered as she watched them run around the house...

* * *

Well I'm tired so this one was a big pile of crap I have the link to the crib's in my profile I would have shown the whole room but I'm computer stupid so yeah lol oh and the Liam thing if you didn't catch on Liam Oliver Lucas get it" lol" see what I did there gosh I'm weird.

2 review's for the next so bye.


	13. who do you want Miley to end up with

**Okay guy's I am computer stupid so I have no idea how to do those vote thingy's lol so just post a review and the deciding amount win's okay so here we go my question is…**

**Who do you want Miley to end up with Nick or Joe…**

**Voting will end on the 30th…**

**And then I'll post chapter 13(but I can't write it until I know who she'll end up with so REVIEW WHOO)**

** thank you for reading my story's though it mean's alot**


	14. Lie to me please anything but the truth

Okay so I put this one out early I just had to I have a good idea of the guy you want her to be with but this is still my story voting is still open until the 30th though ;).

**

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER!I DO NOT OWN MILEY CYRUS TAYLOR SWIFT JONAS BROTHER'S OR ANYONE ELSE I MAY USE

**MILEY CRYUS-MILEY STUWART.**

**JOE JONAS-JOE LUCAS.**

**NICK JONAS-NICK LUCAS.**

**KEVIN JONAS-KEVIN LUCAS.**

**TAYLOR SWIFT-MARYELLEN BARK'S.**

**DEMI LOVATO-MITCHIE TORRES.**

**

* * *

**

**MILEY'S POV:**

This was getting so out of hand I thought to myself as I heard something break downstairs' I could feel the hot tear's pull over my eye's they were being such jerk's right now and someone was going to get hurt.

I pulled out my phone and called the was person I knew I could count on no matter what.

"hello?"

"hey it's Miley can you come get me please"

"sure"

"thanks' I'll be waiting outside for you bye" I said as we hung up.

I then got the twin's ready they were being reasonable for me today thank god I don't know if I could take their screaming I put them in there carrier's and snuck down the stair's but with no need Nick and Joe were to busy seeing who could scream the loudest in each other's face I felt like curling up in a ball and crying this was all my fault when I got out side I saw Maryellen waiting in her car she helped me get the twin's in and then we started driving.

"I might get hurt for asking this but how did it go?" she asked shyly.

"bad very ,very bad" I felt more tear's spill over.

* * *

-er no wait that's not a way to start maybe we should rewind a little-

."so are you scared?" I asked Nick as we drove to the DNA center we had just gotten the call that they had our test result's back Joe being at work was just going to meet us there.

"not really I just need a drink" I laughed it sounded forced

I was so scared of what is going to happen I mean Nick and Joe were just going back to their old relationship and I didn't want to be the one to destroy it.

"well were here" nick said.

"yeah we are" I retorted we both knew we had to go in but it seemed neither of us wanted to move.

"okay let's go before I change my mind" Nick said getting out of the car we both walked in to find Joe sitting there waiting for us.

"hey" he said giving a small smile.

"hi" I gave him one back Nick walked off to go get us signed in.

Then we all sat down.

We all must have been here for what seemed like an hour but then a nurse came out and told us we could go in.

"okay so I'm going to come out and say this in the case of Nick" the nurse nodded towards nick.

"I'm sorry but you are not the father" I could feel the tear's fall from my eye's Nick just got up and walked (more like ran) out of the room then the nurse turned towards Joe.

"and in the case of Joseph congratulation's you are the father"

she got up and walked out of the room leaving us in silence I felt bad not only because I just broke Nick's heart(again) but because I was crying about Joe being the father while he was sitting next to me.

"listen Miles I-"

"I should go find Nick" I interrupted him and walked out of there I found Nick leaning up against the wall with is head in his hand's.

"you know most sixteen year old boy's would be jumping for joy to find out there not the father's" I stated lamely.

"don't do that" he said angrily looking up at me with what looked like tear's in his eye's.

"do what?" I asked I don't really think I have ever seen Nick cry before.

"act like everything is okay when it is clearly not" he said standing up straight now towering over me.

"but it can be we can make this work" I hated the fact that he was making me feel so small.

"no we can't I don't even know why we tried" he scoffed bitterly.

"Nick what are you saying?" I asked already knowing the answer but I was too afraid to say it.

"I guess what I'm saying is..goodbye" he turned to his heel's and walked away but that did it I broke down in sob's.

JOE'S POV:

I came out still reeling in the fact that those beautiful twin's were mine I felt like I could just go spin around in circles giggling(A/N don't knock it I do it all the time) but when I came out I saw Miley in tear's I quickly ran over to her.

"hey what happened" I asked patting her back.

"N- NI- Nick" she finally managed to choke out I should have known.

"hey come on let's get you home" I said pulling her up she leaned against me as we got to the car but I wasn't going to complain I got her into it and we drove to my house in silence I was just going to take her to her house but she wanted to pick up the twin's.

We finally got there to find that mom had taken them out for a shopping spree I swear they were going to be the most spoiled kid's on the planet.

"um would it be alright if I just stayed here with you? I just don't want to be alone" Miley whispered

"yeah of course" I said and we just walked over and sat down in the living room I started flipping the channel through useless nothings as a distraction from the awkward silence that was rolling through the space between us.

"Joe" Miley said.

"yeah Miles?"

"do you think I'm a horrible person?" she asked with tear's in her eye's.

"what how can you even think that of course you aren't"

"but Joe I've broken Nick's heart I hurt you I just ruin everything maybe if I wasn't around anymore everything would be okay". I felt panic run through my vein's is this why she was so quite.

"what Miles no don't you ever think that yeah Nick's hurting right now but just give him some time and as for me well I'll live" I said trying to reassure her that it would be okay.

"I, I just don't know anymore" she said as she started to cry oh man she was crying I hate it when girl's cry.

"shh it's okay it's all going to be okay" I said basically just whispering sweet nothing's into her ear as I hugged her a movie came on and we just started watching it.

Halfway through the movie though I realized she had fallen asleep so I turned off the TV and brought her up to my room she stirred but just a little I put her under the cover's and laid down next to her and just watched her man she was just so beautiful how could nick let her go…how could I let her go well I hope stupidity skip's a generation.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" I heard someone shout.

"No Nick it's not what it look's like honest!" I heard someone else I opened my eye's to find Nick looking angry and Miley trying to calm him down.

"oh yeah cause we both know what honesty mean's to you I swear you tell me how much you love me and then not even 3 hour's after we break up your in bed with Joe god how much of a whore can you be" he said harshly that did it.

"Nick shut the fuck up before I make you!" I said standing up.

"no Joe just go sit down Please" Miley practically begged.

"no let's her what he has to say" Nick said pushing me back.

"Nick do you see yourself right now Miley didn't do anything wrong" I said.

"oh yeah sleeping with my brother is just so okay whatever you two deserve each other" Nick said turning around and started walking out but Miley stepped out in front of h9im.

"Nick please believe me I love you nothing happened I swear on my life" she said urgently.

"you could say that a million time's but I will never fall for it again I don't even know why I ever wasted my time with you now get the hell out of my way" he said shoving past her Miley being the small girl that she is flew pretty quickly into the wall Nick was to mad to notice or care but I did.

"don't you dare touch her I said going after him…

* * *

Now back to the present with Miley and Maryellen. MILEY'S POV:

"wow" was all Maryellen said after I finished telling her all that happened the baby's were now tucked in her room we were downstairs'.

"is that all your going to say is wow" I asked.

"um I just um wow I…was wrong?" she said .

"what do you mean?" okay now I'm confused.

"I was rooting for Nick but now Joe's in the lead" she said okay now I get it.

"MARYELLEN this is not a race!" I said.

"well it's very entertaining" she said sheepishly.

"buzz ,buzz" we heard her doorbell go off I went to answer it.

"wh-what are you doing here Joe?" this was the last thing I needed but then I heard someone clear their throat.

"…and… Nick?"what was he doing here..._oh boy_

* * *

DUN DUNN DUNNNN.

So yeah this one sucked I'm sorry but good new's I have the last chapter done I still need to write the other's but at least the finale's done lol,

And now onto this grammar situation yeah I have poor grammar we have noted that but I can read it just fine and I'm sorry but I don't really see the big problem maybe that's cause I'm writing it I don't know but if you knew me you'd know that I cant let anyone else read the story until I have posted it I have to do it my own way I'm a baby so yeah I'll try to improve on it but if I don't then I apologize in advanced so 2 review's for the next.


	15. All's well that ends bad

**disclamer I do not own Miley Cyrus Jonas brothers or anyone else I may use.**

**Miley Cyrus as Miley Stuart**

**Joe Jonas as Joe Lucas.**

**Nick Jonas as Nick Lucas.**

**Kevin Jonas as Kevin Lucas.**

**Taylor Swift asMaryellen Barks**

**Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres.**

**XXXXXXXNOW ON WITH THE STORYXXXXXXX**

* * *

MILEYS POV

I sat here listing to Joe tell me how sorry he was about everything that happened and all I could think about was kissing him I knew it was stupid I knew I should be listing but I'm not so suck it I leaned over and kissed him hard he froze at first but then slowly started kissing back I put my hand's on either side of his face and deepened the kiss he put one hand on the side of my cheek softly but his other one was on the back of my neck pushing the kiss further he pushed me back on the bed and we started to make out just when thing's were getting heavy we heard a slam downstairs me and Joe both went down stairs to see Nick sitting on the couch looking shocked I walked over to him…

"Nick what's wrong what happened?!"

"oh um Mary she I um she left" he said pointing to the door.

"why did she leave?"

"oh well she and I we oh gosh just um… go ask her" he said."yeah okay watch the twins" I said walking out the door .

"Maryellen!" I shouted walking down the dark street I heard footsteps and started breathing heavily.

"Mary! Where are you" I shouted once more the footsteps grew louder then I saw a black figure out of the corner of my eye I walked faster than ever…

* * *

MARYELLENS POV:

I am such a bitch no worse I'm a whore I cant believe I did that ugh.

"Maryellen!" I heard my name being called I turned to see Miley running towards me oh great just great

This is so not what I needed.

"hey Miles what's up?" I asked her putting on my best fake smile.

"well Nick said you left I wanted to see if everything was okay" she said putting her hand on my arm her comforting me only made me feel worse.

"yeah I'm fine lets go home" I said we started walking home when we got there Joe and Nick were watching TV each with a baby in there arms.

"so miles are you staying the night?" I asked her please say no please say no I silently begged I love her but right now I just need to be alone.

"yeah of course" she said with a smile I on the other hand wanted to scream.

"hey mar can we order some pizza?" Joe shouted

"Joe I'm right here no need to shout" I said.

"oh" he said sheepishly "well can I?"

"yes Joe you can" I sighed I honestly don't know where they put it.

"I'm going to go pick out a movie for us to watch" I said picking any reason to get out of the room.

"yeah I'll come with you" I turned to see Nick getting up great!"

* * *

MILEYS POV:

Hey Miles can I ask you a question?" Joe asked me.

"yeah sure"

"well um when can we tell our family's that the baby's are min?" he said.

"um well Joe I don't know that's really complicated" I said crossing my arms.

"What's so complicated about it?!" he asked his voice grew a bit louder

"DON'T YELL AT ME JOE OKAY GOD YOUR BEING SUCH AN ASS!" I shouted back.

"DON'T CALL ME AN ASS GOD YOU'RE THE ONE WHO COULDN'T KEEP YOUR LEGS CLOSED" he shouted back I could have swore I heard the door but it must be in my mind I looked at Joe I wanted to hit him but that wouldn't do any good.

"so you want me to say hey mom hey dad can I talk to about the fact that I've been fucking Joe and he knocked me up" his eye's grew wide I smirked thinking I finally had him.

"YOU WHAT?!" I heard from behind I turned to see Mary's , Mine and the Lucas's I cringed inside.

"um Mom that's not how it sounded" I said.

"did you have sex with Joe?!" she said.

"well okay maybe it is how it sounded but I didn't want you to find out this way" I said looking down.

"well talk about this later we just came to pick up the baby's" she glared at me then grabbed the twin's her and dad walked out the door with the Lucas's.

"um we'll just be in the kitchen" Mr. and ms Lucas walked away I could feel the tear's burning my eye's I needed Mary.

"Miley I-"

"I don't want to hear it right now Joe I just need Mary" I walked down the hallway with Joe behind me I opened the door to find Nick on top of Mary and they were making out…

* * *

To be continued.

Whoa lol sorry this one sucked so bad and was short but whatever 2 review's for the next one please


End file.
